degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Michi Loves Muffin/Gen 1 vs Gen 2 Pokemon Blog
It's time for our first ever VS blog! If we like it, there'll be more to come in the future. This one is pretty self-explanatory: it's Team Gen 1 vs Team Gen 2! Here are the rules, read them carefully: *I am running Team Gen 1, Hunter is running Team Gen 2 (so technically, we are co-running this blog even though I'll be the one editing it). Therefore, we are the only two who choose which pokemon from each team battle each round. We must alternate who chooses a pokemon to battle first. **For rounds with multiple pokemon battling, whoever chooses their pokemon first is also the one who uses the random generator to determine what the battles will be. *That said, Hunter and I can only choose pokemon to battle from the pokemon CC, Lauren, and Xav (and anyone else who feels like playing) nominate each round. Simply put, any pokemon not nominated by them can't battle. **CC, Lauren, and Xav also get to immune 1 pokemon each from each team (so 2 pokemon each total). Immunity will last until we reach top 100. *CC, Lauren, and Xav (and anyone else who feels like playing) are also the only ones who get to vote on which pokemon wins each battle. Hunter and I do not get a say in that. *Five Gen 1 pokemon will make top 10 as will five Gen 2 pokemon. **If one team is down to only five pokemon before top 10 is reached, the other team must battle amongst themselves until only five of their pokemon remain. *To decide our top 5, everyone will choose their two favorite remaining pokemon from Team Gen 1 and their two favorite remaining pokemon from Team Gen 2 (so 4 pokemon total). **This will be explained further once we actually get to top 5. *''Hunter and I cannot choose the same pokemon to battle two rounds in a row EXCEPT in rounds with more than one pokemon battle.'' *''CC, Lauren, and Xav cannot nominate the same pokemon to battle two rounds in a row EXCEPT in rounds with more than one pokemon battle.'' With that, it's time for the teams. Feel free to ask Hunter or I any questions you have. Team Gen 1 #Lapras'''--RUNNER-UP''' Team Gen 2 #Houndoom'''--WINNER''' Eliminated Round 1 251. Golem 250. Magnemite 249. Metapod 248. Voltorb 247. Kakuna 246. Sandslash 245. Diglett 244. Spearow 243. Rhyhorn 242. Hypno 241. Machamp 240. Exeggutor 239. Golbat 238. Pidgey 237. Krabby 236. Dodrio 235. Omanyte 234. Tentacool 233. Electrode 232. Kabuto 231. Kabutops 230. Ekans 229. Magikarp 228. Omastar 227. Oddish 226. Zubat 225. Caterpie 224. Weedle 223. Weezing 222. Grimer 221. Machoke 220. Geodude 219. Magneton 218. Fearow 217. Rattata 216. Raticate 215. Paras 214. Tentacruel 213. Pinsir 212. Beedrill 211. Machop 210. Koffing 209. Tangela 208. Drowzee 207. Nidoking 206. Venonat 205. Primeape 204. Graveler 203. Victreebel 202. Parasect 201. Nidorino Eliminated 200. Exeggcute 199. Feraligatr 198. Qwilfish 197. Unown 196. Croconaw 195. Ursaring 194. Natu 193. Seaking 192. Muk 191. Doduo 190. Kingler 189. Smeargle 188. Pupitar 187. Yanma 186. Xatu 185. Shellder 184. Arbok 183. Rhydon 182. Spinarak 181. Ariados 180. Slugma 179. Dunsparce 178. Pineco 177. Granbull 176. Bellsprout 175. Lickitung 174. Mankey 173. Weepinbell 172. Goldeen 171. Nidoran♂ 170. Steelix 169. Electabuzz 168. Slowpoke 167. Gloom 166. Slowking 165. Sunkern 164. Remoraid 163. Magmar 162. Stantler 161. Dugtrio 160. Onix 159. Shuckle 158. Tyrogue 157. Elekid 156. Porygon-2 155. Charmeleon 154. Ledian 153. Gligar 152. Farfetch'd 151. Ledyba 150. Wooper 149. Meowth 148. Poliwag 147. Skarmory 146. Hitmonchan 145. Persian 144. Nidoran♀ 143. Slowbro 142. Girafarig 141. Gastly 140. Kadabra 139. Golduck 138. Venomoth 137. Sudowoodo 136. Magby 135. Nidorina 134. Abra 133. Hoothoot 132. Seadra 131. Cloyster 130. Kingdra 129. Tyranitar 128. Alakazam 127. Jynx 126. Raikou 125. Gengar 124. Ditto 123. Donphan 122. Magcargo 121. Heracross 120. Gyarados 119. Scizor 118. Chinchou 117. Totodile 116. Tauros 115. Hoppip 114. Skiploom 113. Sneasel 112. Poliwhirl 111. Smoochum 110. Mewtwo 109. Zapdos 108. Wobbuffet 107. Pikachu 106. Snubbull 105. Staryu 104. Pidgeotto 103. Sunflora 102. Horsea 101. Sentret 100. Hitmonlee 99. Aerodactyl 98. Charizard 97. Swinub 96. Miltank 95. Haunter 94. Hitmontop 93. Mareep 92. Piloswine 91. Sandshrew 90. Wartortle 89. Moltres 88. Snorlax 87. Crobat 86. Porygon 85. Scyther 84. Psyduck 83. Kangaskhan 82. Marowak 81. Flareon 80. Cleffa 79. Clefable 78. Dragonite 77. Nidoqueen 76. Politoed 75. Seel 74. Ho-Oh 73. Delibird 72. Ivysaur 71. Charmander 70. Jigglypuff 69. Typhlosion 68. Noctowl 67. Clefairy 66. Jolteon 65. Cubone 64. Celebi 63. Marill 62. Blastoise 61. Growlithe 60. Larvitar 59. Lanturn 58. Mantine 57. Ponyta 56. Chansey 55. Poliwrath 54. Furret 53. Aipom 52. Articuno 51. Flaaffy 50. Suicune 49. Wigglytuff 48. Igglybuff 47. Bellossom 46. Blissey 45. Quagsire 44. Dratini 43. Entei 42. Azumarill 41. Starmie 40. Butterfree 39. Mr. Mime 38. Dewgong 37. Raichu 36. Phanpy 35. Venusaur 34. Pidgeot 33. Cyndaquil 32. Houndour 31. Octillery 30. Togetic 29. Jumpluff 28. Mew 27. Teddiursa 26. Forretress 25. Togepi 24. Lugia 23. Umbreon 22. Corsola 21. Chikorita 20. Squirtle 19. Vaporeon 18. Vulpix 17. Eevee 16. Vileplume 15. Quilava 14. Espeon 13. Dragonair 12. Misdreavus 11. Meganium 10. Arcanine 9. Ampharos 8. Ninetales 7. Murkrow 6. Pichu 5. Rapidash 4. Bayleef 3. Bulbasaur Category:Blog posts